New Rules
by frenchlavenderandhoney
Summary: Gabriella lives by rules. They prevent her from jumping back into his arms to break her heart again. This time, though, she can't help but think that they may do more harm than good. (Troyella)


**New Rules**

 _Hopin' it would save me_

* * *

 _She sobbed into his sturdy chest, her head clasped between his large hands like a small, helpless child. And she was, Gabriella was broken and her chest physically hurt, her gasps and cries agitating the dull throbbing and twisting occurring within her. She quaked, her whole being vibrating like a jackhammer, hacking, and hacking, but she could not feel a thing past the ache in her chest and head. Her cries had become silent, gasping like a pitiful fire, sputtering occasionally before burning out, only for more energy to be spent because there was nothing to do with the amount of inner turmoil within her. She wasn't sure if she wanted to strangle something or fall on her knees begging._

 _What were his hands doing? She remained confused as his movements hypnotized her, distracting her and drawing soothing circles on her back with the lightest of touches, ghosting over her skin like a soft summer breeze. Without her knowing, her sobbing settled, fading out like an echo while her breathing settled, her mind occupied by the way his touch simultaneously cooled her overheated skin, leaving a fire in its wake. Her skin pricked, her hairs standing on end, hyper-aware of how his whole body enveloped hers, the hills and valleys of his muscles fitting her to the smallest of crevices like a fluid. His whole presence surrounded her, the smell of salty sea air and sun easing her breathing like the actual crashing of waves which accompanied the gentle thrumming of his heart beneath her ear. Where did she begin and where did he end? They seemed like an endless landscape, the steady ground and the stormy seas, and the mere thought made her raise her puffy and heavy eyes to look at his face, tight with pain, wrinkled at the brow accompanied with a deep frown. God, he was pretty._

 _He noticed her silence, and he looked down to be greeted by her red-rimmed chocolate eyes. He decided those two colors should never go, especially on her face, flushed with frustration and tear tracks resembling little streams. He cradled her face between his big hands, his thumbs wiping her face gently in an attempt to erase as much of her pain as he could. He would do anything to see her smile, to never see her so broken and in pain._

" _Promise me something," she croaked, her throat dry from her earlier outburst. "Promise me you'll never let me listen to one more lie. Promise me you'll prevent as much as you can. I want to forget he exists, that he ever existed."_

 _He sighed heavily, his brows furrowing. "Brie, that isn't po-"_

" _Promise me," she pleaded, her voice hoarse, and he couldn't deny her anything, not when she practically bored her eyes into his and made him feel her pain. "Promise me, Troy."_

" _I promise."_

i. Don't pick up the phone

* * *

Gabriella giggled, sliding the piece across the board through five brightly colored spaces. Troy's playful glare tickled her skin, causing her to blush in response. His gaze always made her stomach tumble. There was something thrilling about the way he delicately looked at her like he couldn't believe she was real. His eyes would get brighter, and his lips would lift the smallest of grins as if he could not even help but be awed in wonder at her. She enjoyed the way he looked at her, and if she could keep his gaze focused on her longer, she would do anything.

"I swear," Troy muttered, the light dancing in his blue eyes as he grabbed the dice and juggled it between his calloused hands, "you used that fucking brain of yours to calculate the exact number of times to roll these in your hands and the angle of your toss and the aerodynamics of the sides engraved with holes-"

"Just face it, Troy," she giggled again, bringing the glass of wine closer to her lips coyly. "I'm a lucky girl."

He smirked at her, glancing up briefly through his lashes and making her stomach drop. She was not sure why God vested so much power in two pairs of eyes and one small movement, but another blush spread across her cheeks and warmed her face. She hoped that she was tipsy enough to blame it on the alcohol, even with her glass only half full. He always teased her about being a lightweight, anyways. With the embarrassment still clear on her face, she kept her head ducked and stared at the swirling contents of her drink, ignoring how Troy never tore his eyes away and made the deafening silence of the apartment that much more heavy.

A sharp ringing interrupted the peace. Her brows furrowed, and Troy's hands froze from shaking the dice. She hesitantly reached across the table to where their phones lay and turned hers over. Her happy countenance dropped the moment she saw the name on the screen.

"Who is it?" Troy asked, but they both already knew.

Gabriella looked at him guiltily despite her attempts to mask her emotions. His eyes had dulled, and she could see the sullen expression on her own face reflected in them. The phone weighed heavily in her hand, and she hesitated, contemplating what to do.

"I want to pick up," Gabriella said monotonously, her face pale and her eyes unfocused. She couldn't believe her own words, and it pained her to think that after everything she experienced she still wanted to indulge her ex with something as small as a phone call.

Troy ran his hands through his hair, making it stand messily all different directions. Gabriella focused on the different ways it stretched, pitifully attempting to distance her mind as her hands shook, clutching her vibrating phone and begging it to stop. If she tightened her grip enough, maybe she could crush the terrible thing to pieces and the shrill ringing would stop. She could always press the decline button, but she didn't have the audacity to blatantly tell her ex to shove off. If she counted every individual strand of Troy's hair, enough time would pass that her ex would stop. She could do that, she thought, breathing heavily and calming herself. Her vision blurred, and she regretted ever opening that bottle of wine. She scrunched her eyes, chanting in her head to ignore the vibrating, and before she knew it Troy had his arms open and offered to her. She threw herself into his chest, her eyes shut tightly and letting her phone fall to the ground. In its stead, she grasped a portion of his shirt, digging her nails into the fabric to calm the frantic thoughts in her head.

"Gabs, why are we sitting in playing candy land again?" Troy murmured in her ear, his wonderfully skilled hands running through her hair soothingly, holding her close to his collarbone. She could smell his aftershave, and she thanked the gods that be that it was still fresh and powerful. The aroma was sharp, and it filled her nose, causing her senses to go haywire, like a dog in mating season. As she silenced herself, letting his smell overwhelm her in the best possible way, she shuddered. She became acutely aware of his warm, hard chest pressed against her. She could feel every point of contact, the hard contours of his body wrapping around hers like a blanket, and she forgot why she was wrapped up in him. In his arms, she felt safe. His hands rubbed a methodical and calming pattern along her sides, and she loosened, falling against him. His soft hair tickled her temples while his breathing skimmed her hairline, his lips ghosting over her hair and threatening to move to her forehead.

"What?" she breathed through her mouth. Her eyelids felt heavy, and she nestled further into the confines of his arms. She blamed the alcohol for her vulnerability and the fact that she had forgotten what his question was.

"Candy land is sweeter than whatever lie he's going to whisper in your ear," he said softly, and she closed her eyes, letting his smooth voice calm her jittered nerves.

Troy's grip around her waist loosened, and she tried her best to deny the swell of disappointment that rose through her chest in the form of a suppressed moan. However, her discontent didn't last long as he pulled away but kept her in his arms almost like he was hesitating whether he could face her. Troy did, though, and even with her hazy vision and dulled senses, Gabriella's stomach once again twisted as his eyes bore into hers. She shivered despite the warmth he provided, the icy blue gaze heavy with something.

She found herself lost in the way his eyes swam with emotion, pleading her to be grounded. Her chest swelled with adoration for him. This was the man who quite literally held her as she and her boyfriend of four years broke up, who invited her into his home after her ex-boyfriend asked her to leave their house unexpectedly. Troy tried to take care of her, and he understood her like no one else. Gabriella was not sure how Troy managed to incorporate himself into her life so quickly, how he managed to convince her that his opinion mattered. Granted, Troy was always known for being an influencer. Just remembering who he was in high school proved how much power he held in his hands, but she always felt that she was impervious to his charms. She liked to think if anyone could overpower Troy's influence, it was her. Yet, as she looked into his eyes, she felt herself focus on solely him. She would do anything to keep him looking at her like that.

Gabriella blinked owlishly at him, searching his eyes for some explanation of what he was talking about. She stumbled around in her mind, fighting the origin of her panic-stricken position amidst the haziness of _Troy_. She flushed a deep crimson, hating how scrutinizing his stare was, like he read her deepest secrets and wants and needs. The thought scared her, but she didn't put it past him to. She didn't know how long she stared at him for, but before she knew it, the distance between them grew. The more he pulled away from her, the more the world around her came into focus, and she remembered she sat in their shared apartment close to one in the morning. The clock on the wall ticked monotonously, and she slowly swung her eyes around, wondering just how much time had passed. The apartment was silent, as was the world outside, and it bothered her. Something seemed off, and as she spotted her phone on the floor, her mind fought through the alcohol and the scent of him to remind her just what she was confused about. In the frenzy, the pair failed to notice the ringing end.

With the loss of her strength came the loss of Troy's touch. Her eyes snapped open at the sudden loss of contact, and she watched as he stood before her. His face remained impassive and his stance was strong and assured, but his eyes made her nervous. She couldn't place what she saw in them, but she didn't like it. It made her uneasy, and she felt unworthy to be under such a scrutinizing gaze.

"I should-"

"I want to-"

They both began at the same time, and Troy conceded, gesturing for her to go ahead. She closed her eyes and pursed her lips before setting down her phone on the niche in the wall. "I'm heading to bed."

He nodded, and Gabriella turned around to walk into her room, missing Troy run his hands through his hair, twisting on the balls of his feet as he watched her retreating form with yearning.

After she entered her room, she closed her door, pressing her forehead against it. The bubbling sensation within her chest subsided, and she was left in a hollow shell, wondering what exactly happened between Troy and herself. She screwed her eyes shut, trying to clear her brain of the swells of emotion that had overcome her earlier, but deep down, she knew she sobered the moment Troy's icy gaze pierced her own.

Outside, Gabriella heard Troy shuffle around the apartment as he put the board game away with the other treats that evening. She backed away, the sounds outside lulling her to a comfortable sleep. As she collapsed onto her bed, the dark comfort of sleep surrounding her slowly, she absentmindedly reached for her phone to set an alarm for the morning. When her fingers brushed the cool surface of her bedside table, she pursed her lips in slight confusion before shoving her face deep into her pillow, forgoing checking the messages sitting in her voicemail and completely forgetting the earlier call.

In this battle, she conceded her connections with her ex, and she could not remember having a more peaceful sleep.

ii. Don't let him in; you'll have to kick him out again

* * *

She asked him for a classic movie night. When she puckered her lips and widened her eyes pleadingly, he could not help but cave with a groan. He had hoped to spend some alone time in his room tonight, maybe sulk a little at the way Gabriella had been falling into a daze more and more lately, before studying some of the plays for his game in a few days. Troy had just come out of the shower after his workout when Gabriella pounced on him, completely ignoring the fact he was only in a towel and rivulets of water still rolled down his skin. Her cold fingers pressed against his chest, and, knowing how stubborn she could be if he hadn't agreed to her proposal, he would have been attempting to pry her fingers off him hopelessly.

That was how he found himself checking on the still baking cookies turning gold in the oven. A few feet away, Gabriella sat patiently waiting on the apartment's couch, a plate already in front of her to grab the cookies the moment he opened the oven. Troy was not too bothered that she was not helping him. He got his quiet time while cooking, and he poured all his attention into rinsing the baking supplies of powder and dough. The apartment's lights were dimmed for the movie night, and only the softest light of the kitchen illuminated the open space. The oven hummed, a breathy bass underneath the dialog of the movie playing. With winter approaching, a slight chill had settled throughout the apartment, but the heat from the oven warmed his body immensely. The sweet smell of sugar and chocolate floated through the air, making his mouth water. It was all so therapeutic and right that he managed to mindlessly go through the motions, feeling at ease with the way things turned out.

Gabriella's laugh from the living room crushed all his concentration, breaking him from his trance. He jumped up and shook his head. Her laughter filtered softly through the air again, and while a ghost of a smile teased the corners of his lips, he eagerly followed the tinkling noise.

She sat there in a bright yellow dress, her skin glowing like an ethereal halo and warming the apartment like the summer sun. Her eyes glistened with tears of laughter at the scene unfolding before her on the TV screen, and the sight made his breath catch in his throat. Troy stopped abruptly in his tracks, his thumping footsteps becoming light footfalls like a child. His hand rested against the wall as he watched Gabriella tuck her feet beneath her and sober up for the movie. Her hair sat above her head in a giant bun, showing off her long neck and clear skin. As he admired the smooth porcelain qualities of her person, his hand traced her profile onto the wall like he was painting her. In his mind, he was. In the few moments when she would genuinely smile, he wanted time to freeze. He wanted to capture every wrinkle on her face, every flutter of her lashes, every sharp intake of breath.

He wondered if she noticed these moments of him admiring her. It happened quite often, enough to disturb their other roommates, at least. Gabriella never seemed to notice, though. She always stared straight ahead, never turning to him or showing any acknowledgment of his presence. He thanked her silently for that, whether she knew or not. It allowed him some peace of mind, some hope that it wasn't that she didn't want to reciprocate his feelings, simply that she didn't know.

Her head snapped towards the door the moment a distinct sounding knock echoed throughout the apartment like an eerie alarm. Troy stiffened, knowing why her relaxed stance had turned into one full of worry and temptation. Her eyes grew hazy and glazed, her cheeks pale, and her hands began to shake as she reached for the remote to, what Troy presumed, pause the movie. He immediately snapped into action, calling out her name. "I love this movie."

Caught halfway up from her seat, frozen with her eyes locked on the door, Gabriella thought of the unlikely chances she could even reach the person on the other side with Troy waiting against the wall. Nothing served as a reminder of the horrors her ex-boyfriend had done as much as Troy, who always happened to be there in the right moments when she needed a knock of sense. His heavy ice stare always weighed heavily on her skin, burning it with guilt and absolute pleasure. Troy managed to distract Gabriella, and while she griped and groaned, she always thanked him in the end for following through on his promise.

So as he stood there, gazing carefully at her movements as a hunter would with a deer, he took note of the rapping still occurring at the door. It soured his mood, the way it had interrupted his picture and his reverie. To add on to his disgust, the man began to plead Gabriella's name, begging for her to listen and let him in. Seeing Gabriella's resistance waning, Troy strode over to her determinedly, her eyes still glazed and torn with her body tense. He turned on the movie again, only to have Gabriella snap out of her trance and snap at him to pause it.

"I don't like missing it. I like to give the movie my full attention."

"Then do that. Who's stopping you?" he asked, cradling her cheek and forcing her to stare into his eyes. She gazed back admirably, yet tinged with pain.

Her lips fell in the smallest gasps, her eyes getting hazy, and irritation swelled in his chest. If she could stop drifting off! He felt himself tremble slightly, the helpless frustration towards the man at the door growing more and more by the second.

Finally, she spoke, her words barely audible and so light he had to strain his ears to hear. "I- I think right now it's you."

Troy's eyes fell down, his brow creasing in confusion, then he realized he had not released his tight grip on her face. "Oh," he whispered, releasing her face and completely missing the way Gabriella's eyes fluttered as she leaned towards his fleeting touch for the briefest of seconds. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so aggressive."

Her face was stoic, facing the television blankly. He gazed at her, worried that she was bothered by his forceful actions. He had not meant to hurt her, and Troy was ready to spit out an apology when he noticed the giant blush that decorated her face. She turned to him, catching him as he stared at her, but this time he did not turn away. Aside from the knocking on the door, silence and warmth filled the apartment, stilling everything in its atmosphere and gripping the captivated pair.

He imagined that all of these fleeting touches and longing gazes were part of something bigger yet undiscovered, and neither of them was brave enough to dive in head first. Closing his eyes from fatigue with their game of chasing each other, Troy pulled her close to him, resting her head between his head and his shoulder just enough that the scent of her shampoo tickled his nose.

"Sorry," he mumbled, his eyes still shut and his heart hammering at the top of his throat.

Her small hand crawled up his chest and wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer against her. "Play the movie, would you?"

Troy increased the volume to drown out the sounds of the incessant knocking, and before long, Gabriella's laughed fluttered through the air again.

iii. Don't be his friend

* * *

Troy asked her to go to a party with him. He claimed she had not been living lately, cooped up in their apartment and daydreaming. She sensed some impatience in his tone, not one directed at her but at her actions. After everything Troy had done for her, she felt obliged to agree. That was how she found herself approaching a fairly modern house resting on the top of a hill, its lights shining brightly and powering an entire nightlife. Silhouettes danced across the balcony, floating around like sparks before disappearing into the glowing house. From the bottom of the driveway, she could feel the thumping of the bass. The air fizzed and bubbled with laughter, occasional screeches filling the air followed by shouts of approval. There was something stirring about the energy, like every sensation was tenfold, like tonight was the night she would find something. Brisk air licked at her skin, and she shivered as she hurried after Troy who looked back at her several times to make sure she had not been left behind.

Upon their entrance, she felt the energy surge even more, slamming against the walls like Troy's mere presence could jumpstart lightning. People filled the house to the brim, and Troy grabbed her hand to make sure she was not lost. The abrupt touch made her head snap up, and she watched the scene unfold before her. He led the way, striding into the sea of people with his chin held high. He looked every bit as ravishing as the first day she met him, with his chestnut hair swooping up messily as if he had run his hands through it several times. His blue eyes gleamed with mirth, dark and mischievous, like he knew he could make someone tremble with just a glance. His lips curled at the edges, smirking smugly and lazily. Even she could feel his energy and felt helpless. Confidence radiated off of him in waves, washing over her and dousing her senses with kerosene, tingling like a light.

Gabriella could do nothing but stare, her admiration for Troy dawning on her like a brush dipped in paint, running from her head and causing her body to tingle. She barely registered her own movements, gliding towards him like a ghost and touching the back of his neck to turn his head. She could feel his muscles relax like elastic being released. His firm stance softened, and his shoulders fell.

No one else existed as Troy led them into the least occupied room of the first floor, his movements determined and fluid.

He turned, and her breath caught in her throat. His face was so soft now, every edge softened like something had shaped his features to fall into concern, and she could do nothing but stare as his worried gaze kept glancing back at her catatonic stance. His hands gently clasped her arms, cradling her before him so he could examine every inch of her face. "You okay?"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to her, cradling his neck in her hands and pressing his forehead against hers. His eyes were wild and heavy-lidded all at once, and she was torn, glancing back between his lips and his beautiful eyes full of care. He emanated warmth, his skin burning hers like a fire, refreshing and rebuilding. She could feel his pulse pounding against his neck, and she brushed her nose against his, hearing his little intake of air.

And his mouth shut. He pulled away slightly, his hands loosening from her shoulders, and her heart dropped. Her stomach churned as his eyes blanked, the light seemingly missing his eyes and making them look like haunted shadows. His lips pressed thinly together, and she couldn't help the way her chest rose and fell quickly, uneasily as she felt her throat dry up and scratch, the oncoming shock burning her body as they climbed up to her head, which throbbed in the silence between the pair. Her ears rang, and she could hear the faint thumping of the bass outside the kitchen.

"I should greet everyone, find the hosts, y'know?" he whispered raspily, snatching the drink that rested behind her and shoving it into her hands. She stood there dumbly, watching as he backed away from her, the fear in his eyes suddenly shining brightly. Gabriella was not sure what overcame her, and yet, she found the way their faces brushed against each other electrifying. His touch provided comfort, and she felt harbored. It was not a new sensation, she realized with startling clarity.

With a newfound purpose, she quickly grabbed his hand, pulling him back towards her. Her heart fluttered in her chest, the start of a smile stretching across her lips helplessly while her eyes brightened. "Please don't go just yet."

She shifted, her heart caught between dancing and stopping. Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself for every possible outcome. She only moved in with him a couple of months ago. Some boxes still sat in the corner of her room unpacked. If he asked her to move out, it would not be too much of a hassle. If things became too awkward, she could easily avoid him and live in solitude. The thought pained her, and before she spoke, she weighed her choices. As the silence settled between them, his skin burned against hers. She focused on the sensation, stirring herself to spill, to tell him what had been on the tip of her tongue for months.

She licked her lips hesitantly, and the words spilled out as if they could no longer be contained. "I have a confession."

"I think we need some new rules between us," he said abruptly, and she looked up confused. Her chest ached, feeling that she missed her opportunity and allowed his shock to wear off. His mere request indicated she caused his discomfort. It was certainly justified, and she shifted herself a bit away from him, regretting both her impulses and hesitation already.

Before she could move further, Troy stood in front of her, his hands gripping her waist and his eyes soft. "Don't look so worried."

She tried to tear her gaze away, but he was so captivating. His face was earnest, the kindest of smiles decorating his lips. "I can't. I messed up things between us."

He cupped the side of her face, and she leaned into his hand, her eyes fluttering shut to focus more on the way his skin felt against hers. "No, no, don't say that. Because I think we need some new rules to allow more growth in our relationship. Because I think we both agree, being strictly friends sucks."

He chuckled, and a smile spread across her face. "Really? You want something more?"

"God, yes," he groaned, pulling her face back against his. Their noses brushed again, and this time neither pulled away. "For so long now."

"Oh," Gabriella breathed, tracing her fingers up his chest before latching behind his neck. "So how is this going to work?"

He inhaled deeply, like a man preparing to jump off a cliff but excited for the thrill. She felt herself feed off his excitement, her body barely containing its energy, eager to lash out and jump him already. Every second he spent thinking, his lips hovering a few inches from hers, tickling her lips with his breath, made her swoon. Before she could lose her composure, he brushed his lips against her cheek, leaning into her ear and weakening her knees. Softly, he whispered, "Rule number one: no more rules."

* * *

 **A/N: Hi? I've been a part of the fandom for quite a while, but only recently have I decided to actually publish anything? SO YEAH, first HSM fic. I was looking through my old docs, and I found this incomplete piece. I just had to finish it, and I had a burst of inspiration. I couldn't get the ending right (I wrote it three times), but I think this is what I'm most satisfied with? Maybe?**

 **All rights belong to Disney and the HSM franchise. Oh, also, Dua Lipa's song New Rules. Only the plot is mine.**

 **So let me know what you think? I'd love to contribute more to this fandom. Leave a review? follow me? maybe favorite this story?**

 **Much Appreciated!**

 **-** _frenchlavenderandhoney_


End file.
